


Disciplina amorosa

by Eleanor266Rigby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spanking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor266Rigby/pseuds/Eleanor266Rigby
Summary: Tony no está contento con Peter por el incidente del ferry, y sabe que hará falta algo de "disciplina amorosa" si realmente quiere ser el mentor que el joven héroe de Queens necesita.





	Disciplina amorosa

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: contiene disciplina física a un menor de edad por parte de una no tan convencional figura paterna.

El enorme peso con el que las dos mitades del ferry tiraban de los brazos del Hombre Araña, se encontraba muy cerca de empezar a sacar los huesos de su articulación. Justo cuando pensó que sus bíceps cederían ante la exagerada contracción, Peter notó que su cuerpo empezaba a descender y que algo más ayudaba a unir el destrozado ferry.

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo mientras sus pies encontraban el suelo.

Pero su consternación alcanzó el máximo nivel cuando se giró hacia una de las ventanas del transbordador y se encontró con el rostro de Iron Man, que, con la ayuda de sus múltiples dispositivos auxiliares, reparaba parcialmente el destrozado ferry.

—¡Hola, Hombre Araña! —saludó la inconfundible voz de Tony Stark, en un ácido tono sarcástico—, ¿no que en práctica de la banda?

Enseguida, Iron Man se dispuso a poner a salvo a los ocupantes de la embarcación, soldando por aquí y allá, mientras Peter saltaba de un lado a otro ofreciendo su ayuda.

—¡Señor Stark! —gritaba el Hombre Araña a espaldas de Iron Man, quien lo ignoraba decididamente—, ¿puedo hacer algo? ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Creo que ya hiciste suficiente —fue todo lo que el señor Stark dio por respuesta, antes de volar lejos del chico.

Bajo la máscara, Peter supo que se había metido en un enorme problema. A sabiendas de que el señor Stark no le permitiría hacer nada por las personas del barco, Peter se sentó sobre la cornisa de un edificio próximo, desde donde podía ver las embarcaciones de rescate y el resultado de su pelea con El Buitre. Se sentía aturdido y más asustado de lo que quería admitir. No podía dejar de preguntarse si todos los ocupantes del ferry se encontraban a salvo, o si su intento por encargarse a solas del problema había acabado con la vida de algún inocente.

Sin embargo, también había lugar para la ira. Le había advertido al señor Stark de la existencia de tan peligroso grupo, pero él solo le había ordenado olvidar el asunto. Ahora podía ver con sus propios ojos el alcance destructivo de las armas que vendían El Buitre y sus hombres. Su irritación fue aún mayor en cuanto Iron Man apareció en la cornisa lanzando comentarios mordaces y reprendiéndolo por desobedecer sus órdenes.

—Te dije que dejaras esto, ¡pero no! —regañó el señor Stark—, hackeas tu traje de millones de dólares para poder ir a mis espaldas a hacer la única cosa que te dije que no hicieras.

—¿Están bien todos? —preguntó Peter sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No gracias a ti.

Sin poder contener su rabia, Peter se puso de pie de un salto y se enfrentó a la armadura, usando un tono que jamás se habría atrevido a emplear con el señor Stark si éste se encontrara dentro del traje, en lugar de operarlo remotamente desde el otro lado del globo.

—¿"No gracias a mí"? —repitió con incredulidad—. Esas armas están en las calles y traté de decírselo pero no quiso hacer caso. ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si tan solo me hubiera hecho caso! Si de verdad le interesara, estaría aquí.

Lo que Peter no esperaba, era que el señor Stark de verdad se encontraba allí. No pudo evitar retroceder algunos pasos cuando la armadura se abrió y Tony Stark, en carne propia, se plantó frente a él.

—Sí te hice caso —dijo el millonario inventor, con una expresión que no pudo dejar de recordarle a la que usaba el tío Ben cada que se avecinaba una enorme reprimenda—. ¿Quién crees que llamó al FBI? —continuó en todo gélido, puntualizando sus palabras con cada paso que daba, mientras a Peter no le quedaba de otra que retroceder—. Yo fui el único que te tuvo confianza. Todos los demás me dijeron loco por reclutar a un niño de catorce años.

—Tengo quince —repuso Peter, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de interrumpirlo por algo tan trivial.

—¡No, aquí cierras el pico! —regañó el señor Stark, levantando su voz— ¡El adulto habla! ¿Y si alguien hubiera muerto? Sería otra historia, ¿no? ¡Porque sería culpa tuya! Pero si murieras tú, entonces sería culpa mía. No quiero eso en mi consciencia.

—Sí, señor —intentó Peter—. Yo no quería… Perdón, es que yo-

—Perdón no alcanza.

—¡Lo entiendo! —insistió derrotado—, yo solo quería ser como usted.

—Y yo quería que fueras mejor.

El señor Stark lo miró con una expresión de absoluta decepción que le contrajo el estómago.

—Okey, ya que no resultó… —habló con decisión—, devuélveme el traje.

—¿Pero hasta cuándo? —preguntó Peter con creciente nerviosismo.

—Para siempre.

Inmediatamente, sintió un vuelco en su corazón y tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no lanzarse de rodillas allí mismo y empezar a rogar.

—No…

—Sí, así son las cosas.

—No, no, no, ¡por favor, señor Stark!

—Dámelo.

—¡Usted no entiende, esto es todo lo que tengo! —suplicó, sintiéndose muy cerca de romperse a llorar. No podía permitir que el señor Stark le arrebatara lo que le daba sentido a su vida—. ¡No soy nada sin el traje!

—Si no eres nada sin el traje, no te lo mereces, ¿okey? —sentenció el señor Stark y luego rodó los ojos con fastidio—, ay, ya sueno a mi papá.

Peter sintió el pinchazo ardiente de las lágrimas que empezaban a construirse en sus ojos, por lo que parpadeó repetidamente para alejarlas, pues lo que menos necesitaba ahora era lanzarse a llorar como el niño que el señor Stark creía que era. Supo que no había forma de salir de ésta totalmente impune, pero no perdería nada más si intentaba conservar el traje.

—Señor Stark —habló intentando mantener su voz firme—, sé que estuvo mal, lo entiendo, ¡créame! Lo siento muchísimo, pero este traje significa tanto para mí. Quiero ayudar a todas estas personas-

—Y te las arreglarás sin el traje —repuso sin la más mínima señal de querer ceder—, lo hiciste por varios meses y seguro lo seguirás haciendo.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! —protestó Peter—, usted lo ha dicho, me las arreglaré para seguir saliendo a las calles sin el traje, pero no estaré a salvo, ¿tiene idea de la cantidad de heridas que obtuve durante el tiempo que estuve sin el traje?

El señor Stark entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad.

—¿Intentas chantajearme, mocoso? —inquirió señalándolo con el dedo—. No soy responsable de ti, ¿entiendes? No tienes por qué exigirme que te mantenga a salvo mientras jugas a ser el héroe de Queens. Es tu vida, tu decisión y mi traje, así que dámelo.

Las palabras del señor Stark golpearon más fuerte que cualquiera de los puñetazos que había recibido en su vida, inclusive los que ganó de cuenta del Capitán América. No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla y se la limpió con rabia. Se sintió como un completo idiota por pensar que tenía cabida dentro de la vida del señor Stark, en lugar de ser solo una herramienta útil que usar cada vez que necesitara refuerzos.

*-*-*

Al ver la expresión herida del niño, Tony estuvo a punto de golpearse muy fuerte en el rostro con el guante del traje. Tratar con niños nunca había su mayor habilidad, pero, inclusive para sus estándares, pensó que había sido decididamente cruel con el muchacho. En las últimas semanas, había aprendido a tomar en cierta valía al niño. De algún modo, le recordaba a su propio yo en sus años de adolescencia, cuando vivía lleno de energía, de ideas y de un enorme deseo por impresionar a su padre.

Había llevado un seguimiento del muchacho desde antes de reclutarlo, sorprendido por las habilidades del amigable niño araña del vecindario. Según sus averiguaciones, Peter había perdido a sus padres a muy temprana edad y su custodia había quedado en manos de un tal tío Ben y de una candente tía May. Sin embargo, por la misma época en que los videos del Hombre Araña empezaron a circular por la red, el tío del niño fue asesinado. Definitivamente, eran demasiadas pérdidas para alguien tan joven.

Y sin embargo, Peter no cedía en su tarea de ayudar a los demás. Ésa era la principal razón por la que Tony admiraba al niño; a su corta edad, tenía un interés genuino de servir a su comunidad, pues sentía que los poderes que obtuvo tenían que ser utilizados para el bien de los demás. A la edad de Peter, Tony francamente solo pensaba en tener muchas citas, ir a fiestas y beber alcohol ilegalmente.

Pero las marcadas diferencias entre el niño y Tony, eran precisamente la razón por la que intentaba guardar cierta distancia entre los dos. En su opinión, él era, por decir poco, la peor de las figuras paternales que un adolescente podría necesitar, y el niño ya tenía demasiados vacíos en su vida familiar como para sufrir la decepción de descubrir que Tony no era lo que pensaba…

…Que era exactamente lo que acababa de pasar. Hizo justo lo que su padre había hecho con él incontables veces. Suspiró con cansancio y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Miró al niño frente a él, que ocultaba sin éxito una lágrima que acababa de derramar. Detestaba esta parte llena de emotividad y llanto. Sabía que sus palabras habían sido crueles, pero el mocoso definitivamente había metido la pata.

—Escucha, niño —habló después de un rato.

—Le devolveré el traje —interrumpió Peter sin mirarlo a los ojos—, pero no tengo más ropa y no quiero tener que devolverme a casa en ropa interior.

El niño tenía las mejillas rojas y Tony no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por lo absurdo de la situación. Pensó que tal vez lo prudente era calmarse y permitir que el muchacho también lo hiciera. Lo último que quería era devolverlo a May envuelto en lágrimas y mocos, y con la peor imagen que la mujer podría llevarse de él. Quizá debiera ofrecer una disculpa.

—Lo que te dije —intentó, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el mocoso grosero.

—Lo entiendo, señor Stark —dijo sorbiendo patéticamente—. Solo déjeme conseguir un par de pantalones, una playera y-

—¿Qué dije sobre interrumpirme cuando estoy hablando? —regañó Tony y el muchacho cerró la boca de inmediato—. Escucha, no puedo seguir gritándote al borde de un edificio. Es raro. Le diré a Happy que te recoja y te lleve a la Torre Vengadores. Allá discutiremos esto con más calma.

—Pero-

—¡Que dejes de discutir, niño! —levantó nuevamente la voz—. Solo espera aquí, ¿okey? ¡Y que no se te vaya a huir!, a menos de que quieras que tu próximo video en YouTube sea “Iron Man arrastra al Hombre Araña hasta la Torre Vengadores”,  ¿entiendes?

El niño asintió con torpeza. Tony entró de nuevo al traje y se dispuso a volar hacia la torre.

*-*-*

Peter aguardó sentado en el mismo lugar. Un enorme tornado de emociones hacía estragos en su interior. El repentino cambio de actitud del señor Stark lo tenía muy confundido, pero aún seguía enojado por lo que le había dicho. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses había aprendido que el señor Stark no era precisamente un hombre afectivo ni bueno con las palabras. Se había acostumbrado a su extraña actitud y sus penosos intentos de motivarlo y halagarlo. En ocasiones, el señor Stark se había referido a su pasado, lamentando que su padre nunca le brindara suficiente apoyo. Podía suponer que a Tony Stark le costaba muchísimo tratar con alguien como él. Pensó que tal vez podría utilizar este cambio de actitud a su favor, para hacer reconsiderar al señor Stark su decisión de quitarle el traje indefinidamente, así que decidió que mantener una actitud dócil sería lo más conveniente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes antes de que su teléfono sonara.

—Niño, ¿aún sigues ahí? —dijo la voz de Happy en cuanto contestó—. Baja hacia la parte trasera, llegaré en tres minutos.

Peter saltó de la cornisa y se dirigió al auto de Happy en cuanto vio que se acercaba. El lugar se encontraba desértico, por lo que no debía preocuparse porque lo vieran ingresando a uno de los vehículos del señor Stark. Sin embargo, se encontró con que sentía cierta vergüenza de enfrentarse a Happy, pues seguramente ya debía saber de lo sucedido. 

—Ese paquete es para ti —anunció el hombre en cuanto ingresó al vehículo, señalando una bolsa en el asiento trasero.

Peter la abrió y sacó de ella una playera excesivamente grande que rezaba "Sobreviví a mi viaje a N.Y.", unos pantalones de pijama rosa con motivos de Hello Kitty y unas sandalias. Miró a Happy con absoluta incredulidad a través del retrovisor.

—Fue todo lo que pude conseguir.

Peter bufó con rabia, convencido de que la humillación pública era parte del castigo del señor Stark. Subió amargamente el vidrio del asiento trasero y procedió a desvestirse. Una vez terminó, dobló el traje con desconsuelo y lo guardó en la bolsa en la que venía el particular conjunto que Happy había elegido para él.

Durante el resto del viaje hacia la Torre Vengadores, Happy no habló en lo más mínimo, por lo cual Peter estaba completamente agradecido. Al llegar al edificio, Peter reparó en lo vacío que parecía el lugar.

—Nos estamos mudando —explicó Happy mientras se dirigían al elevador—, pero aún no han desocupado el despacho principal del jefe. 

Subieron al _penthouse_ de la torre y luego caminaron hasta una puerta al final del recinto, que dio paso a un amplio despacho rodeado por ventanas, repleto de cajas pero con un par de muebles aquí y allá. Tony Stark se encontraba sentado al borde de un escritorio tipeando en su teléfono.

—¡Ah, señor Parker! Al fin llegas —saludó con aire despreocupado, y Peter no pudo evitar pensar si éste era el mismo hombre que acaba de gritarle al borde de un edificio—. Gracias por traerlo, Happy. 

El conductor asintió a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación. El señor Stark se limitó a mirar a Peter con un indescifrable gesto que lo hizo encogerse.

—No es precisamente un Armani —dijo finalmente con sorna. 

Peter suspiró sin poder corresponder con al menos una sonrisa fingida. Muy a su pesar, extendió su mano hacia su mentor y le entregó el paquete con el traje. Guardaba la esperanza de que el señor Stark rechazara el gesto y le dijera que podía conservarlo. En su lugar, el hombre mayor tan solo lo recibió y lo depositó sobre el escritorio.

—Supongo que es todo —murmuró Peter con la cabeza gacha, evitando su mirada para que no notara las lágrimas que empañaban su vista—. Gracias por... por todo y... lo siento.

Peter se giró y se dispuso a salir. Tan solo quería llegar a casa, aunque eso implicara lidiar con una furiosa Tía May, que a estas alturas seguramente sabría que se había escapado de la escuela. Quería estar en su habitación y enterrar su rostro en la almohada hasta el año siguiente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo el señor Stark—. Aún no hemos terminado.

Peter se giró con cansancio. No quería seguir escuchando las palabras del señor Stark. A su juicio, ya había oído suficiente. Además, nada evitaría el hecho de que perdería su traje.

Aún sentado sobre el borde del escritorio, el señor Stark le hizo un gesto, indicándole que se sentara en la silla frente a él. Desde su posición, Peter se sentía como un estudiante a punto de ser enviado a detención.

—Lamento lo que te dije —fueron las palabras del señor Stark. Peter lo miró con incredulidad. No era precisamente lo que estaba esperando—. No digas nada, niño. Fui duro contigo, lo admito. No quise insinuar que no me preocupa tu seguridad. No quiero que pienses que te di el traje tan solo para que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear en Berlín, porque ya eras bueno antes de tener el traje. Quise que lo conservaras porque sabía que no dejarías de pelear con los malos del vecindario, aunque tuvieras que usar esas feas mallas tuyas, que definitivamente no te mantienen muy seguro.

Peter se movió incómodo en la silla y el señor Stark guardó silencio por unos segundos, en los que parecía pensar detenidamente lo que diría.

—Mira, niño —habló nuevamente—, me importa tu seguridad, quiero que te mantengas a salvo. Adecué el traje para que no dejaras de ser quien eres y al mismo tiempo pudieras estar bien. Tu bienestar no solo se trata de tener mi conciencia tranquila, ni de no meterme en problemas con tu tía. Lo que te dije... solo estaba terriblemente enojado. Me importas, ¿okey?, y no me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que arriesgas tu vida todos los días sin que yo intente, por lo menos, mejorar tu seguridad, ¿entiendes? 

Peter asintió aturdido y enormemente conmovido. Un creciente nudo en su garganta lo obligó a tragar audiblemente.

—¿Sí o no? Respuestas verbales, niño.

—E-entiendo, señor —tartamudeó.

—Pero lo que hiciste… —repuso recuperando su tono amonestador y poniéndose de pie—, ¡maldita sea, niño! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué parte de deja en paz al Buitre no entendiste?

—Yo solo quería-

—Sí, sí, ser como yo, ya pasamos por esto —dijo cansinamente—. Saltarte tus clases, involucrarte con la mafia y poner en riesgo tu vida y la de decenas de personas, no era parte de nuestro acuerdo. ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras en tu vecindario, siendo el amigable Hombre Araña que ayuda a ancianas a cruzar la calle!

—Solo pensé que estaba listo para algo más —confesó Peter en voz baja.

—Y claramente no lo estás, como acabas de demostrarlo.

Peter suspiró con cansancio. Francamente, ¿qué buscaba el señor Stark? Ya le había quitado el traje y le había gritado lo suficiente, ¿qué más quería?

—Pensé seriamente que la solución sería quitarte el traje —comentó el señor Stark. Peter levantó de inmediato la cabeza esperanzado, esperando que hubiera cambiado de opinión—, pero, si soy consecuente con lo que dije, eso solo será quitarte la poca seguridad que tienes cuando sales a enfrentar el crimen.

—¿Quiere decir que no-

—¡Ah, no! —cortó el señor Stark rápidamente—, ni creas que esto se acaba así de fácil, ¡no señor! Definitivamente te quitaré el traje, pero no para siempre.

Peter sintió que su corazón saltaba de la emoción, tanto que estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el señor Stark para estrecharlo en un abrazo, pero supo que esa sería la sentencia que le haría perder el traje para siempre.

—¡Señor Stark, se lo agradezco, no sabe lo que significa para mí! Le prometo qu-

—No cantes victoria tan pronto, jovencito —cortó de nuevo—, hay una condición y no te gustará.

—¡Lo que sea, haré lo que sea!

—Tienes que prometerme que mientras no tengas el traje no harás absolutamente nada de lo que el Hombre Araña haría. Peter se debatió inseguro.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo será?

—Dos meses.—

¡¿Dos meses?! —repitió—, pero, señor, ¡en dos meses el Buitre y sus hombres seguirán haciendo de las suyas!

—De acuerdo. Si así lo quieres, entonces sigo con mi decisión inicial. Sin traje para siempre.

—¡No, no! —Peter saltó del asiento—, lo siento, acepto, acepto, no hay Hombre Araña por dos meses.

Para ser justos, la condición del señor Stark era realmente mínima. Perder el traje solo por dos meses, a cambio de ser solo Peter Parker durante ese tiempo, parecía un trato muy a su favor.

—Tampoco cantes victoria todavía —dijo nuevamente el señor Stark—, aún hay otra condición.

—¿Qué condición? —preguntó Peter, imaginando que limpiaría el piso del complejo de los Vengadores por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Peter vio al señor Stark volver al escritorio adoptar una postura particular. Parecía dudar de sus propias palabras y sopesar lo que diría a continuación.

—Recibirás otro castigo.

—Entiendo.

—Un castigo físico, específicamente.

Peter se estremeció aterrado. ¿Castigo físico? ¿Acaso el señor Stark pretendía atacarlo con el traje de Iron Man o algo así?

—Yo… yo no comprendo, señor.

El señor Stark rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Casi parecía nervioso.

—Sí, castigo físico —repitió saltando nuevamente del escritorio, haciendo retroceder a Peter—, un poco de disciplina amorosa, como lo llaman.

Peter no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás. De repente se sintió tan aterrado como cuando los abusones de la escuela solían intimidarlo.

—P-pero, señor, yo… yo no creo que eso sea… apropiado, yo… tal vez deba, tal vez deba irme-

—Deja el drama, niño —dijo el señor Stark—, no voy a agarrarte a patadas, te voy a azotar.

Peter se detuvo en seco y dejó salir de sus labios una pequeña risita nerviosa.

—P-p-pero usted… usted no puede —protestó débilmente sorprendido por el giro de los hechos. ¿Azotado por Tony Stark? Le habría parecido más normal si efectivamente Iron Man empezaba a patearlo—, y yo… yo no soy un niño, ya estoy muy viejo para-

—¡No me salgas con eso! —bufó el señor Stark—, tienes quince años, y con poderes de araña o no, sigues siendo un niño.

—Pero señor-

—Escúchame, Peter —el señor Stark lo miró fijamente y le puso una mano sobre su hombro—. No me emociona ni un poco la idea de castigarte así, me siento como un viejo anticuado, pero definitivamente una paliza es lo menos que mereces. Pensé en llevarte directamente con tu tía y dejar que ella se encargara, porque ya la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es el tipo de tía que te arrastraría de la oreja por todo Nueva York y luego te azotaría el trasero con lo primero que encontrara.

Peter tenía que admitir que, ciertamente, el señor Stark tenía razón. Si su tía supiera lo que acababa de pasar, no lo pensaría dos veces para agarrar su trasero a golpes con una cuchara de madera. Ya lo había hecho años atrás en algunas ocasiones. Su tío Ben tampoco había sido reacio a la disciplina amorosa, y se había tenido que enfrentar a su zapatilla más de una vez. —

Pero sería inútil —continuó el señor Stark—, por tus poderes. Supongo que un golpe de tu tía no te haría ni cosquillas. Además no habría forma de contarle lo que hiciste sin revelar el pequeño detalle de que eres el Hombre Araña. Eso me deja a mí como el responsable de tu castigo.

Peter se sentía realmente indignado de que el señor Stark se refiriera de tal manera a sus intenciones de golpearlo, como si fuera algo más duro para él de lo que sería para Peter. Definitivamente no había forma de que aceptara un castigo como ése por parte del señor Stark. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo humillado que se sentiría si algo así sucediera.

—Pero usted tampoco podría castigarme —replicó frunciendo el entrecejo con creciente enojo—. Un golpe suyo no podría hacerme daño.

Se cruzó de brazos para enfatizar su desafío, pero el señor Stark sonrió confiadamente.

—Lo sé, niño, ya me las he arreglado.

Peter observó cómo el señor Stark transformaba su reloj de mano en una especie de puño de Iron Man de menor calibre. Habría saltado de asombro y admiración de no ser por la implícita amenaza del gesto.

—Esta pequeña cosa incrementa la fuerza de mis golpes hasta donde yo lo desee —explicó con una increíble tranquilidad. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hablar de esa manera de la herramienta con la que pensaba golpearlo?—. Estoy seguro de que bastará para azotar el trasero de un niño necio con fuerza sobrehumana.

Peter realmente esperaba que el señor Stark lanzara una carcajada en algún momento y le diera una palmadita en el hombro, seguida de un “¡te la creíste, Parker!”, pero todo lo que podía leer en la mirada del hombre era absoluta decisión.

—No te obligaré a nada, Peter —dijo el señor Stark—. Es tu elección. Decide ahora, porque tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer: ¿sin traje para siempre, o sin traje por dos meses?

Era inútil. Peter no dejaría su traje. Podría sobrevivir a un estúpido y humillante castigo.

—Sin traje por dos meses —suspiró con resignación.

—De acuerdo.

*-*-*

¿Acaso el mocoso tenía la más mínima idea de lo difícil que era hacer esto? Tony jamás esperó que su día terminara con un adolescente díscolo a punto de ser azotado por él. De hecho, jamás imaginó que llegaría a azotar a un niño en toda su vida. Se preguntó si realmente no sería mejor enviar a Peter a casa y olvidar que todo esto sucedió. Pero luego comprendió que eso sería exactamente lo que su padre habría hecho: decirle a Tony la enorme decepción que era para su vida y luego ignorarlo por semanas. Había decido quebrar el círculo vicioso, y eso no solo implicaba darle más apoyo moral al muchacho; también requería disciplinarlo cuando era necesario.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, él era la única y más importante figura paterna en la vida del mocoso. May Parker no podría hacer todo sola, más aún cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de la mitad de los secretos que escondía su sobrino. De camino a la torre, Tony se había contactado con Happy desde el traje de Iron Man para pedirle que consiguiera algo de ropa y recogiera al muchacho. El hombre debió comprender de lo que se trataba, porque la noticia del desastre en el ferry ya sonaba en todos los medios locales.

—Le quitará el traje, ¿verdad? —adivinó Happy al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo con resignación—. Ya viste el desastre que causó.

—Sabe que tiene que hacer algo más que quitarle el traje. —¿De qué estás hablando, Happy? —Sé que entiende perfectamente, jefe.

Con esto, Happy cortó la llamada, dejando a Tony terriblemente irritado. Por supuesto que entendía de qué hablaba; no era la primera vez que Happy le insinuaba que debía establecer límites claros y contundentes con el muchacho, si es que pretendía que un niño de quince años hiciera uso responsable de un traje millonario potencialmente destructor. Había decidido que le ofrecería un castigo alternativo al muchacho, pues ciertamente no quería dejarlo sin la protección que le confería el traje, o al menos no para siempre. Sin embargo, el niño tendría que demostrar que se encontraba lo suficientemente arrepentido y que  tenía la madurez necesaria para disponer de un traje que, no solo lo protegía, sino que ponía en riesgo a decenas de personas si no se usaba con responsabilidad. 

Obligarlo a hacer tareas domésticas no era precisamente lo más apropiado para un niño que ya de por sí tenía muy descuidada la escuela y los deberes en su propio hogar. El trabajo comunitario no tenía sentido en alguien que, literalmente, se dedicaba a hacer trabajo comunitario como pasatiempo. Necesitaba algo rápido y efectivo, que le hiciera comprender a Peter que un castigo como ése era el menor de los males frente a la idea de perder la vida o provocar la muerte de personas inocentes, pero que aún causara mella en el niño y lo mantuviera a raya.

Al tenerlo frente a él, con esa expresión contrita, decidido a tomar cualquier castigo que le devolviera su traje y la confianza que Tony había depositado en él, dejó de lado sus prejuicios y aceptó su responsabilidad.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó el niño intentando aparentar valentía.

—Aquí —dijo Tony señalando el escritorio—, dóblate un poco.

El muchacho hizo lo indicado sin darse prisa pero sin chistar. Tony se paró a su izquierda, inseguro de cómo comenzar. Su guante portátil, similar al que había usado contra el Soldado del Invierno, también podía ser controlado por su Inteligencia Artificial. Había dado instrucciones a Viernes de emplear solo la fuerza necesaria para causar un daño ligero, el mismo que cualquier chico normal sentiría con una paliza normal. Sin embargo, le seguía preocupando la idea de que lastimara al niño más de la cuenta. Con la ropa puesta, no podría saber qué tan fuerte sería el impacto la piel de Peter con cada golpe, pero no quería someter al niño a la humillación de desnudarse para el castigo. Tendría que confiar en que Viernes haría los cálculos de la fuerza de los golpes con precisión.

Inhaló profundamente, poniendo su otra mano sobre la espalda del chico, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer con el resto de su cuerpo. Sintió al niño encogerse bajo su tacto y dio el primer golpe, deseando acabar con esto lo antes posible. El niño saltó ligeramente, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Tony leyó la expresión de Peter y decidió que la fuerza usada había sido suficiente. Con algo más de tranquilidad, procedió a continuar con el castigo. Había un silencio pesado en la habitación, tan solo cortado por el sonido de los golpes. Peter no emitía mayor ruido, aparte de los ligeros silbidos que trataba de contener con tanto apremio.

Tony no tenía idea de si debía hablar o no. ¿Qué se suponía que decían los padres, tíos o demás figuras paternas cuando azotaban a sus hijos? Su propio padre jamás le dio algo más que bofetadas y miradas decepcionadas. Su madre, en cambio, sí le dio un par de golpes en el trasero durante su infancia, pero más allá de eso no recordaba ningún otro castigo. En medio de sus divagaciones mentales, perdió la cuenta de los golpes que llevaba y se encogió con espanto cuando vio que Peter había escondido su cabeza entre sus brazos, en un intento por ahogar el suave llanto que había empezado a emitir. ¿Y si lo había lastimado demasiado? Tenía que asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

—Peter, necesitaré que desnudos tu parte trasera.

El muchacho se giró aterrado. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No, señor Stark, por favor!

—¡Es por tu seguridad, Peter! Sé que es incómodo, pero no es nada del otro mundo, ¿entiendes? Solo necesito ver que no te esté lastimando más de la cuenta, ¿okey?

—¡Pero no es necesario, se lo juro, estoy bien!

—No me obligues a hacerlo por ti, Peter. Solo será un segundo.

El niño gimió resignado, con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de los pantalones y las bajó junto con la ropa interior hasta justo por encima de sus muslos. Tony echó un vistazo rápido y se encontró con que la piel del niño solo estaba ligeramente rosada, casi como si no lo hubiera golpeado en lo absoluto. Comprendió que el chico lloraba por dolor emocional más que por un dolor físico.

—De acuerdo, puedes subírtelos.

El muchacho acomodó su ropa rápidamente. Reprimió un sollozo y se quedó de pie sin mover un solo músculo. Tony sabía que el castigo estaba lejos de terminar, a pesar de que tan solo quisiera acabar con esto ahora mismo.

—Peter, aún no hemos terminado. Como si lo estuviera esperando, el niño asintió y retomó su posición. Del mismo modo, Tony se ubicó nuevamente y continuó golpeando con un poco más de firmeza los glúteos y muslos de Peter. Los siguientes diez golpes hicieron que el muchacho respondiera de manera más audible, a pesar de que Tony podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse. Procedió a golpear directamente en la parte superior de los muslos, dando repetidos golpes en una misma zona en cada lado, hasta hacer que el niño casi se retorciera en su lugar. Regresó nuevamente al centro de los glúteos y añadió un poco más de fuerza a la siguiente ronda de golpes.

En este punto, Peter no hacía mayores esfuerzos por ocultar el llanto, y Tony podía sentir que los hombros del niño temblaban bajo su mano.

—¡S-señor Stark! ¡Ay, l-lo siento! —empezó a decir Peter, luego de que Tony azotara la curvatura de sus glúteos repetidas veces en el mismo lugar, antes de pasar al otro lado—, ¡ay, p-por favor!

Tony supo que ya empezaba a ser hora de terminar el castigo, así que añadió una última porción de fuerza en los siguientes diez golpes, que hicieron que Peter llorara abiertamente, con el cuerpo relajado sobre el escritorio. El niño continuó llorando aun cuando Tony desarmó su guante. No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. El mocoso se veía totalmente abatido. Le parecía increíble que un chico que podía soportar los golpes de una batalla contra enemigos como El Buitre, se redujera al llanto ante unos azotes en el trasero. Pero podía comprender la enorme carga emocional que ahora llevaba el niño sobre sus hombros.

Recordó los momentos en su infancia y adolescencia, cuando su padre le gritaba por tratar de llamar su atención mientras se encontraba trabajando. Tony solía esconderse en su armario y llorar por horas, sintiéndose despreciado y sin amor. No quería que un niño como Peter Parker, su protegido, llegara a sentirse jamás de esa manera. Ignorando su propio desprecio por el contacto físico con los niños, puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo levantó.

Peter mantuvo la cabeza gacha, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por detener el llanto. Al verlo tan vulnerable, a Tony no le quedó de otra que aplastar la cabeza del mocoso contra su pecho. El niño aceptó con gratitud el gesto y agarró un puñado de su chaqueta.

—Ya, cálmate —dijo conteniendo el disgusto por sentir su costosa chaqueta mojada de lágrimas y mocos. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y la apretó ligeramente—. Ya todo acabó, ¿okey?

—Lo siento, señor Stark.

—Sí, sí, te creo, ya lo has dicho como veinte veces. —Con no demasiada delicadeza, incorporó al muchacho y le ofreció una caja de pañuelos del escritorio—. Todo perdonado, ¿okey? Borrón y cuenta nueva. O bueno, al menos mientras recuperas el traje.

Peter asintió mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Sus mejillas eran de un rojo intenso y Tony sabía que no se trataba solo de las lágrimas. El muchacho estaba profundamente avergonzado.

—Oye, mírame —puso una mano bajo la barbilla del niño para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos—. No tienes que sentirte humillado ni nada. No eres el primer adolescente que recibe una paliza, ¿sabes?

—Pero sí el primero que recibe una paliza de Tony Stark —se quejó Peter por lo bajo, sacándole una risa.

—Vamos, no eres el único que se siente incómodo —confesó Tony—, también me siento un poco avergonzado. Cuando te recluté hace meses, jamás me imaginé haciendo algo como esto, pero te lo merecías, ¿verdad? Ya te lo dije: me importas, niño. Y si para demostrarlo tengo que hacerme cargo de tu disciplina cada vez que metas la pata como el Hombre Araña, lo haré.

El niño lo miró con una expresión que lo incomodó aún más que la paliza en sí. No pudo descifrar de qué se trataba. Cuanto antes acabara con esto, mejor.

—Eso no quiere decir que quiera hacer esto de nuevo —repuso llevándolo hacia la salida—, porque, si eres lo suficientemente prudente, no volverás a hacer algo como lo de hoy, o te prometo que iré con tu tía y me las ingeniaré para que ella misma sea quien te castigue y no puedas sentarte por una semana, ¿entiendes?

El chico asintió rápidamente con una mirada aterrada. Happy apareció unos minutos después, anunciando que el auto se encontraba listo para llevar el muchacho a casa. El hombre no hizo ningún comentario ante la cara del niño que delataba su reciente llanto, ni por la mancha mojada que había dejado en la chaqueta de Tony.

—Hasta pronto, señor Stark —se despidió el niño con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y gracias… por todo.

—Mantente a salvo, chico —respondió revolviendo su cabello.

Sabía que, por ser quien era, el chico definitivamente no haría grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse a salvo, pero, para su suerte, Peter Parker contaría siempre con la seguridad y el apoyo que Tony Stark le brindaría.


End file.
